Foolish Heart
by NoOrdinaryLines
Summary: This story is the second part of the oneshot I wrote called "A heart that just keeps beating." If you haven't read it, I suggest you check it out. It is the nature of the wise to resist pleasures, but the foolish to be a slave to them. - Epictetus


**I would like to take a moment to thank the people that helped me bring this story to life by fixing my mistakes. Thanks Phalanges and Enigmatic! You guys are the BEST! I would also like to thank those of you that waited patiently for this second part of my previous oneshot (i still don't see how that makes sense but whatever...) Thank You Buggs Buddy! LOL Last, but not least thank you to all the LEGENDS and to my wonderful mate who inspires me to keep writing. Hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it.**

**PS: I do not own Castle yada yada yada...**

**Foolish Heart**

Kate Beckett was not one to take time off, let alone sit back and slow down. Tonight, though, she needed to do just that. After the kiss she had shared with Castle two days ago, Kate decided to take a few days off and reflect on everything that had happened; get her mind back on track. She visited her father and stayed there the past two days in the hopes that it would distract her. She expected Castle to take the hint that she needed time. Unfortunately, he didn't know the meaning of the word patience. As soon as she got home, she drew out a bath, set up some candles and slid into the soothing water. There was nothing like a bottle of wine and a good book to take her mind of things. The water was warm and as she laid down, her muscles finally began to relax. Not long after her first sip of wine, her mind began to wander…

_The feel of his lips pressed so deliciously against hers lingered in the back of her mind, tingling the flesh of her mouth. His tongue had slipped quietly into her mouth for a fleeting second, and she could still taste him. Her eyes fluttered shut and she let out a quiet moan as another wave of shivers shot through her body. The mere thought of him seemed to make her go crazy. She had never felt this way before._

_The kiss had ended; the sweetness of each others lips still lingered, but before either of them could speak, Castle's phone rings. He reaches for the phone in his pocket, takes it out and glances at it, it's Alexis. He looks up at Kate who is standing before him, biting her lower lip._

"_Go ahead," she says, sounding a little unsure. She has no idea what to do, she's just thankful for the interruption. It buys her time to escape before things get even more complicated. She needs time to think, and being near him right now clouds her judgment, preventing her from having any coherent thoughts._

"_It's Alexis, could be important, I'm sorry I have to take this." He turns away and answers the phone. Kate quietly slips away._

The sound of the phone ringing snaps Kate back to reality. Without checking the called ID, she answers.

"Beckett."

"Hey"

Castle had been thinking non stop about the kiss they shared that night at the precinct. He had been trying to talk to her since it happened. She was avoiding him, and he hated that. He hated how she vanished into thin air by the time he got off the phone with Alexis. He had turned around to discover she was gone. He tried calling her numerous times, even went to her apartment when she didn't show up to work the next day. The captain had told him how she requested the next few days off, something about visiting her father. He knew better though. She was hiding.

"Castle" She wasn't expecting it to be him.

"You sound surprised."

She was, in fact, surprised, shocked even that she was so stupid to answer the phone without looking at the caller ID. She had been avoiding him for the past two days. He just wouldn't give up. Not wanting this to be more awkward then it already was, she responded with…

"Well, you haven't called in the past 3 hours, figured you gave up."

"I'm not giving up on us, Kate."

_There he goes again. Why can't he just pretend that nothing happened?_

"Castle…" She begins to say, but he cuts her off.

"I can be over in 20 minutes. Please, Kate, I just want to talk."

Her brain is telling her no, this is a bad idea. However, her heart is screaming yes. She not only wants him, she needs him. That kiss opened up a door she felt neither of them was quite ready for, if only she could make him see that. Against her better judgment, she answers…

"Okay, see you in 20 minutes."

* * *

Castle is standing in front of Kate's door. He has yet to knock, and his arms feel heavy; he just can't bring himself to lift them. On the other side of the door, Kate is pacing around, waiting for Castle to arrive. She is still not sure of what to say or do, however one thing is certain; she's scared. She wasn't one to fear the unknown. Castle, however, was unpredictable; he's been married and divorced twice, not to mention he's been known to sleep around and have casual relationships. Kate Beckett didn't do casual, she was a one and done gal. On the other hand he was a great father and an amazing son; that much was obvious.

She looks down at her watch. It's been 25 minutes. _Where is he?_ She hears a noise outside the door and goes to look through the peep hole. She can't help but smile at what she sees: Castle, outside her door talking to himself. It comforts her knowing that he's just as nervous as she is. She opens the door and comes face to face with a startled Castle who had finally gotten the courage to knock.

"Hi"

"Hey, come in."

He enters the threshold, unsure of himself. _Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe I should have given her more time and waited for her to come to me._ Kate notices his pensive look and tries to break the ice.

"Can I offer you a drink? Some wine, perhaps?"

"Wine would be great, thank you."

She moves to the kitchen and reaches for the bottle. As she turns around to reach for the wine glasses, she comes face to face with Castle. He is so close she can smell his cologne and for a moment they get lost in each other's lingering gaze. Castle is the first to break the silence.

"Here, let me help."

Kate gives him the bottle to open and reaches for two glasses. As Kate holds out the glasses for Castle to pour the wine in, her hands start to tremble. Castle notices and gently places his hand on top of hers, hoping to calm her nerves. Unfortunately, it doesn't work; if anything, touching her sends a rush through his body, making him shiver. He takes the glass and places it down on the counter. But before either of them get a chance to say anything, the ring of Kate's phone slices through the unsaid words taking up the space between them. She moves to answer as Castle finishes pouring the other glass.

* * *

By the time she gets off the phone, Castle is in her living room, looking out the window, observing the city lights. Kate takes a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

"That was my dad; he just wanted to know if I got home ok."

Castle turns around and looks at her. He gives her a smile, assuring her it was quite all right.

"Here I thought you were just hiding in your apartment for the past two days avoiding me."

"Right Castle, because everything is always about you."

"Well, not ALWAYS."

She takes a seat on the couch and reaches for her wine. Castle sits next to her, not too close, but enough to leave them both a bit uneasy. Kate takes a sip of her wine, hoping it will take the edge off.

"So, you said you wanted to talk?"

"I did, I mean I do, Kate, about the kiss we shared the other night…"

"It was a mistake, we were both…"

"I didn't think it was a mistake; in fact, it was probably the only right thing I've done all year. I tell Alexis all the time to follow her heart. I guess it was time I followed my own advice."

"Castle…"

"Please let me finish. I care about you Kate, more then I'd like to sometimes. You have no idea how hard I tried not to feel this way. I know you care about me too, so how much longer are we going to keep playing this game? Why are we both so hesitant about taking the next step?"

"Because I can't trust you, Castle. You're right, I do care about you, but I can't just ignore your track record. I told you once I was a one and done gal and I meant it."

"How is it that you've known me for two years now and you don't trust me, but you've known Demmings for three weeks and you trust him? What did I do that was so horrible, Kate?"

"You really want me to answer that?"

"I thought we were past your mother's case."

"We were. I mean we are, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Your reputation speaks for itself."

"My reputation? The one the tabloids have established for me? I never figured you to be one to believe everything you read."

"How can I not when you come in bragging about sleeping with your ex wife, or hook up with an ex flame or sleep with wannabe actresses? Should I keep going…?"

"No, don't bother. It's pretty clear you've made up your mind about us already." He gets up to leave, but as soon as he takes a few steps away from her, he turns around.

"I was afraid you were going to do this." The sadness in his voice is evident. He's disappointed in her lack of trust in him. After everything they've been through, he expected more from her.

She gives him a puzzled look as she asks, "Do what?"

"Over analyze everything."

"Well I'm sorry I don't take my relationships lightly, Castle."

"Well you could have fooled me, Kate. It took what, a whole week for you to give it a shot with Demmings? Is that your definition of lightly?"

He's ready to leave now. He can't stand hurting her. Staying means saying things he will later regret. Kate realizes that this is it. The ball is in her court and she has to make a decision. He was almost at the door when she decides to take a leap of faith. Taking a deep breath, she stands up and calls after him, her voice barely audible.

"Castle, wait"

He turns around, his expression unreadable. He doesn't know what to think anymore. One minute she tells him she needs him, the next she doesn't trust him. He stands there, waiting for her to go on and give him a reason to stay. Her lips begin to part, a small sound escapes her mouth but as soon as it opens, she quickly shuts it.

"Right, well, when you decide that I'm worthy of the great Kate Beckett, you know where I'll be."

"Don't go." She whispers softly.

He takes a step closer, moving towards her direction once more.

"Why should I stay? You don't want me, you made that pretty clear."

"I didn't say I don't want you, I said I don't trust you, not with my heart, anyways."

He is now standing before her, inches apart. He takes his hand and tenderly places a string of hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear.

"I'm not perfect Kate, nobody is. One thing I am, though, is faithful. You say you're a one and done gal, well so am I."

"You're a girl? Really? Well, in that case Castle, things are definitely not going to work out. I don't swing that way, sorry."

"Funny! You know what I mean. I've always been faithful, and I would be a fool if I screwed things up with you."

"You are kind of a doofus, so…"

"Are you done calling me names yet, Ms. Beckett, because I would really like to kiss you now."

"Since when do you ask permission?"

"I'm just trying to prove to you that I am an honorable man."

"Castle?"

"Hmm?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Your wish is my command."

He kisses her gently. She slides her fingers into his hair and opens her lips. His tongue accepts the invitation and slips into the warm recess. The kiss intensifies, and they both break apart gasping for air.

"So what happens now?" Castle asks. His voice trembles in fear of where they will go from here.

"You tell me; you're the writer."

**A/N**

**Thats it guys, hope you enjoyed it! Thank You for taking the time to read it!**


End file.
